google_doodlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Google's 9th Birthday
'''Google's 9th Birthday '''was a doodle shown on September 27th, 2007. It is the sixth doodle to celebrate Google's birthday. The logo is mostly normal with the exception of the lowercase "G" replaced with a broken piñata in the shape of a "9" spilling wrapped candy. Confetti is also seen falling above the logo. Category:Doodle Category:Doodles Shown on September 27th Category:Doodles Shown in 2007 Category:Doodles Shown in Afghanistan Category:Doodles Shown in American Samoa Category:Doodles Shown in Angola Category:Doodles Shown in Antigua & Barbuda Category:Doodles Shown in Argentina Category:Doodles Shown in Australia Category:Doodles Shown in Austria Category:Doodles Shown in Azerbaijan Category:Doodles Shown in the Bahamas Category:Doodles Shown in Bahrain Category:Doodles Shown in Bangladesh Category:Doodles Shown in Belgium Category:Doodles Shown in Belize Category:Doodles Shown in Brazil Category:Doodles Shown in Brunei Category:Doodles Shown in Bolivia Category:Doodles Shown in Bosnia Category:Doodles Shown in Bulgaria Category:Doodles Shown in Burundi Category:Doodles Shown in Cambodia Category:Doodles Shown in Canada Category:Doodles Shown in Chad Category:Doodles Shown in Chile Category:Doodles Shown in China Category:Doodles Shown in Colombia Category:Doodles Shown in Congo - Brazzaville Category:Doodles Shown in Congo - Kinshasa Category:Doodles Shown in Costa Rica Category:Doodles Shown in Croatia Category:Doodles Shown in Cuba Category:Doodles Shown in the Czech Republic Category:Doodles Shown in Côte d’Ivoire Category:Doodles Shown in Denmark Category:Doodles Shown in Djibouti Category:Doodles Shown in the Dominican Republic Category:Doodles Shown in Ecuador Category:Doodles Shown in Egypt Category:Doodles Shown in El Salvador Category:Doodles Shown in Estonia Category:Doodles Shown in Ethiopia Category:Doodles Shown in Fiji Category:Doodles Shown in Finland Category:Doodles Shown in France Category:Doodles Shown in the Gambia Category:Doodles Shown in Georgia Category:Doodles Shown in Germany Category:Doodles Shown in Gibraltar Category:Doodles Shown in Greece Category:Doodles Shown in Greenland Category:Doodles Shown in Guadeloupe Category:Doodles Shown in Guatemala Category:Doodles Shown in Guyana Category:Doodles Shown in Haiti Category:Doodles Shown in Honduras Category:Doodles Shown in Hong Kong Category:Doodles Shown in Hungary Category:Doodles Shown in Iceland Category:Doodles Shown in India Category:Doodles Shown in Indonesia Category:Doodles Shown in Ireland Category:Doodles Shown in Israel Category:Doodles Shown in Italy Category:Doodles Shown in Jamaica Category:Doodles Shown in Japan Category:Doodles Shown in Jordan Category:Doodles Shown in Kazakhstan Category:Doodles Shown in Kenya Category:Doodles Shown in Kiribati Category:Doodles Shown in Kyrgyzstan Category:Doodles Shown in Laos Category:Doodles Shown in Latvia Category:Doodles Shown in Lesotho Category:Doodles Shown in Libya Category:Doodles Shown in Lithuania Category:Doodles Shown in Luxembourg Category:Doodles Shown in Malawi Category:Doodles Shown in Malaysia Category:Doodles Shown in Malta Category:Doodles Shown in Mauritius Category:Doodles Shown in Mexico Category:Doodles Shown in Moldova Category:Doodles Shown in Mongolia Category:Doodles Shown in Morocco Category:Doodles Shown in Namibia Category:Doodles Shown in Nauru Category:Doodles Shown in Nepal Category:Doodles Shown in the Netherlands Category:Doodles Shown in New Zealand Category:Doodles Shown in Nicaragua Category:Doodles Shown in Nigeria Category:Doodles Shown in Niue Category:Doodles Shown in Norway Category:Doodles Shown in Oman Category:Doodles Shown in Pakistan Category:Doodles Shown in Panama Category:Doodles Shown in Paraguay Category:Doodles Shown in Peru Category:Doodles Shown in the Philippines Category:Doodles Shown in the Pitcairn Islands Category:Doodles Shown in Poland Category:Doodles Shown in Portugal Category:Doodles Shown in Puerto Rico Category:Doodles Shown in Qatar Category:Doodles Shown in Romania Category:Doodles Shown in Russia Category:Doodles Shown in Rwanda Category:Doodles Shown in Samoa Category:Doodles Shown in San Marino Category:Doodles Shown in Saudi Arabia Category:Doodles Shown in Senegal Category:Doodles Shown in the Seychelles Category:Doodles Shown in Singapore Category:Doodles Shown in Slovakia Category:Doodles Shown in Slovenia Category:Doodles Shown in Solomon Islands Category:Doodles Shown in South Africa Category:Doodles Shown in South Korea Category:Doodles Shown in Spain Category:Doodles Shown in Sri Lanka Category:Doodles Shown in St. Vincent & Grenadines Category:Doodles Shown in Sweden Category:Doodles Shown in Switzerland Category:Doodles Shown in São Tomé and Príncipe Category:Doodles Shown in Taiwan Category:Doodles Shown in Tajikistan Category:Doodles Shown in Thailand Category:Doodles Shown in Togo Category:Doodles Shown in Tokelau Category:Doodles Shown in Tonga Category:Doodles Shown in Trinidad Category:Doodles Shown in Turkey Category:Doodles Shown in Turkmenistan Category:Doodles Shown in the U.S. Virgin Islands Category:Doodles Shown in Uganda Category:Doodles Shown in Ukraine Category:Doodles Shown in United Arab Emirates Category:Doodles Shown in the United Kingdom Category:Doodles Shown in the United States Category:Doodles Shown in Uruguay Category:Doodles Shown in Uzbekistan Category:Doodles Shown in Vanuatu Category:Doodles Shown in Venezuela Category:Doodles Shown in Vietnam Category:Doodles Shown in Zambia Category:Doodles Shown in Zimbabwe